


She a witch

by CinnamonEevee20020 (orphan_account)



Category: The West Wing, The Witch (2016)
Genre: Infanticide, Massachusetts, Other, Puritans, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinnamonEevee20020
Summary: 14 year old Claudine Bartlett is sent away to live on a farm with her family when her new born sister disappears mysteriously.Than the yearly crops some how fail to grow the twins Josh and Sam sing a song about black Phillip and how he was the devil  old nick himself.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet/C. J. Cregg, C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Josiah Bartlett stood before the men in black buckle hats. CJ watch as her father was being judged for his sin.  
CJ love her father and knew he was innocent he didn't mean to hurt that man it was a argument that got out of hand .

Jed would alway provide for his wife and there six children . The farm wasn't very big but the crops would away grow yearly. "Josiah you and your family are here by banished from James town take thy family and belongings and be gone by tomorrow . I'll would do so gladly said Jed . This wouldn't be a big deal but Jed had six children the goats and Abigail who was heavily pregnant with her seventh child.

So the next day Jed put his sons Samson Joshua and Tobias next to there sisters in the back of the horses cart. And drove off into the wilderness to find there new home.

The bartletts had stop at Jed's father's old abandoned farm outside of Boston. It was a lot smaller than the last but the family knew they had each other .

As CJ milk the goats she watch her father plant the barley and maizes while praying to God that the crops would grown just as well as they did on the last farm. 

A few weeks later Abby give birth to a beautiful little girl Zachary or Zoe for short. she was Abby's pride and joy . CJ and her mother never had a good relationship and always seem to fight all the time . So of course CJ felt a little jealous of the new baby. Her other siblings seem to love having a little sister. One afternoon after Abby had feed Zoe she handed zoe over to CJ. 

CJ started playing peek a boo with Zoe placing her hands over her face before saying "where's Zoë than CJ took her hands off her face . "Zoe seem to enjoy this. Once again place in her hands over her face "where's Zoë before CJ removed her hands once again but this time Zoe was gone . 

"Zoe screamed CJ running into the woods believing a wild animal had stolen the baby . But it was something far worse .<


	2. Chapter 2

Ainsley watch the tiny baby waving her hands and feet in the air her little pale ivory face Her Rosie cheeks and soft curls.

Ainsley took the large butcher knife and held the baby down . 

Later Ainsley was making her flying ointment rubbing against her skin as later when she slept Ainsley felt her soul leave her body astral projecting into the night sky the moon was full and bright . Her sisters called out to her and Ainsley flow towards her coven.

CJ woke up from her dream she had the same dream for the last week. the witch took Zoe and made her into a flying ointment. Sometimes CJ was flying with her . Flying past the pale moons sky and towards the coven .

CJ didn't tell her parents because after Zoe disappeared

Abby had fallen into a state of depression and refused to leave her bed. Josiah try to give her another child but Leo was a stillborn baby buried underneath the barn. A year had past November arrived Soon it was harvest time and the crops failed to grow the corn was as black as coal.

Jed in a state of panic waited for Abby to fall asleep and stole her father's goblet and went to a market and sold it. The money wasn't much but it enough to feed the family for the rest of the year.

One day while milking the goat CJ watch as the twins dancing around one of the Billy goats name black Phillip and sing a song.

"oh black Phillip thy are the devil and we are his loyal servants. Philip black Phillip we are loyal only to thye one true master.


	3. Chapter 3

"Samson Joshua said CJ "leave the goats alone. But Toby and Sam just giggle

Josh and Sam didn't listen they just ran around the barn chasing poor black Phillip around .CJ decided she had enough of the twins and left them to there own device . CJ went to the river the quiet sounds of the waves of the waters always relaxed her .

Meanwhile Elizabeth and Eleanor who came back home from the market notice the twins and it wasn't long before Jed intervened . Grabbing black Philip's large black horn and tried to tame the beast just as CJ reappeared . Sam and Josh hid behind Abby to avoid getting into trouble.

Philip thought Jed for a minute before Phillip knock Jed on the ground butt first making his close all dirty the twins thought this was hilarious. 

"Yeah yeah said Jed very funny Liz took black Phillip and put him in his pen. "CJ said Abby I thought I told you to watch the boys Go wash your father's clothes. CJ signed as she help Jed strip down now only wearing a piece of cloth to cover his nakedness Jed chop the fire wood.

CJ was a little annoyed that Jed didn't say anything to defender from Abby but than again Liz and Ellie weren't no better.

Toby help CJ wash Jed's clothes as he watched her Scrubs Toby notice that CJ was much more prettier than Liz or Ellie and not to mention CJ had bigger breasts

CJ seem to notice Toby was looking at her and "said my eyes are up here. "Oh sorry said Toby lost my train of thoughts. "Oh really said CJ who stop scrubbing and push Toby to the ground and started to tickling him just as footsteps hit the ground. <


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam said CJ quit hiding behind the bushes it's really annoying. "I was talking to black Phillip just now said sam "he warn me not to trust you .

"Damm you and Damm black Phillip said CJ . I'm here washing father's clothes because of you. "Black Phillip told me he's actually Lucifer and thy is a wicked child that why mothers hates you. CJ was aware of Sam's little game and decided to just play along . 

"Yes Sam said CJ didn't black Phillip tell you I'm a witch and I like to eat small children. 

Sam try to not act scared but than CJ Said "when I sleep I like to slip away and join my master.

"I'm telling mother said Josh

"Tell mother and i Wil curse you both said CJ before Sam and Josh ran away screaming Toby try to contain his laughter . It was funny to see those two get to taste of there own medicine .

The next day morning was dull and gray the fog covered most the land . Jed woke Josh up from his sleep . "Wake up son said Jed we're going hunting .

When they were In the woods Josh asked "mother always in bed . Yes I've noticed said Jed she hasn't been herself lately . "Do you think it has something to do with Zoe said Josh ever since she disappeared mother has become a former shadow of herself .Jed decided to change your conversation. "Let not talk about your sister anymore said Jed. We are here to hunt . Before Jed stop in walking in his tracks . Standing in front of Jed was a small brown rabbit with large red eyes . It notice Jed was looking at it but didn't seem to be scared by Jed's presents .

Jed slowly loaded his gun and aim it at the rabbit but when he try to fire his gun it backfired on him . AHH dammit said Jed. Josh run to get help as Jed clenched his hands over his face as the sound of a dog whimpering fill the air . 

When Jed finally remove his hands the rabbit was gone and in it's place was the family pet dog laying dead on the ground . 

Abby came to Jed's rescue later as family sat down for dinner they began to pray. "For what we about to receive we are truly grateful amen. When they started to eat Abby turn to stair at CJ and said claudine my father's cup has gone missing . You wouldn't know anything about that would you.

"No mother said CJ. I know you're lying to me said Abby. Now tell me where's my father's cup. For god sake Abigail she doesn't know where it is leave her alone said Jed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jed was laying in bed as he watched Abby pray. "Please lord Jesus watch over my family and keep them safe .

"Abby you need to rest said Jed please come to bed. Before Abby said amen . 

When Abby climbed into bed before she said "Josiah I had a thought today the farm is failing nothing is growing and we need to take action before Abby stop talking look around the room and said" claudine Sam Josh Liz Ellie Toby are you guys asleep. No answer. Abby continued speaking "if we sold CJ to another family than we have enough money for food . 

"We have to it if it wasn't for her we still have Zoe. "for Christ sake Abigail it was an accident want possible way would it benefit CJ by killing Zoe.

CJ was very much awake and listening to the whole conversation next door.

"She 14 years old Jed she old enough said Abby . Jed thought about want Abby said for a few minutes and said"ok I'll take CJ to town tomorrow and find her a good family said Jed just to shut Abby up.

CJ couldn't believe want she just heard her family where going to whore her out . Sell CJ like she was cattle . CJ decided she had enough of her family and decided to leave and never come back. 

When morning came and eveyone was sill asleep CJ slowly put on her clothes and was about to leave when she turn around and saw Toby also getting dressed. "Your not leaving without me said Toby . "I'm coming with you.


	6. Chapter 6

the woodlands was covered by gray mist and CJ and Toby couldn't see where they were going on horseback . Neither of them said anything but soon the horse stop dead in their tracks.

"Wo easy boy said Toby trying to calm his horse . Standing in front of the horse was a little brown rabbit with yellow eyes it just stood there staring at CJ and Toby this really spooked the horses and this cause Toby to fall off his horse.

Toby ran after his horse while CJ cry out "Toby come back Toby.

Toby wasn't listening he was trying to focus getting his horse back but after a while Toby just about to give up and was about head back to find CJ when he noticed a large red cottage in front of him standing by the door was a tall blonde beauty. She walked towards Toby and kissed him toby closed his eyes enjoying every minute of it he didn't know why but Toby felt some kind of energy drawing him towards the woman.

But Toby also felt the life inside him being sucked out. The woman's gentle soft hands slowly became old wrinkled like the hands that belong to a hag. CJ was panicking trying to find her baby brother when she trip on a tree root . Ahhhh she yelled . "Claudia is that you said a voice CJ look up and saw Jed . "Dad said CJ toby disappeared I can't find him anywhere. "Yeah I know Elizabeth is out trying to find him come on lets go home.

When they return eveyone was trying to find Toby all CJ could do was put her head over her knees and cry. 

It was not until the darkness fall when Toby return home naked and covered in blood walking towards Abby who quickly brought him into the house. Abby spent the next few days trying to nurse Toby back to health but nothing work . 

" We must pray for him said Jed. But than Josh said I don't know how I forgot I forgot how to pray. 

The family prayed over Toby's body "our father from heaven hollow be thy name may your kingom come to earth. Toby sat up and start coughing up blood with a small piece of Apple that was stuck in Toby's throat and finished the prayer "and let it be done on earth as it is in heaven I take thy lord Jesus Christ as my saviour may he take me to heaven before Toby collapsed on the bed . Abby check to see if Toby was ok and started crying loudly he was dead. 


	7. Chapter 7

He was dead Toby was gone forever. CJ ran out of the house crying Jed soon followed . "It ok claudina said Jed do you remember the good times you had with Toby. "Remember when they was a good harvest and the goats give us plenty of milk .

CJ stop crying for a second and said "sam and Josh they are responsible for this curse. They told me they spoke to black Phillip the goat he is really the devil that want they told. "They bought Lucifer the fallen angel upon us .

Jed didn't want to believe CJ but he walk back to the house grab Sam and Josh by the scruff of the next and said " thy sister has told me thou has spoken to the devil is that true. 

"No no father said the boy it was CJ she's a witch . 

Jed grab CJ by her hair "your a witch I should have known before Jed took both CJ and the twin put them in the barn and bolted the entrance with pallets of wood. 

After that Jed held his grieving wife "why has god forsaken me . 

"You need to stay strong Abigail said Jed for Ellie and Elizabeth .

"You need to rest Abby said Jed your been through a lot .


	8. Chapter 8

That night Abby slept she thought she heard a sound coming inside the bedroom sitting up from the bed . Abby was amazed to see Toby sitting in the corner on a rocking chair holding Zoe.

"My babies Abby said tear streaming down her face my little lambs you came back. 

"We would never leave you said Toby . 

"Your father is going to be so delighted to see you said Abby 

"No don't wake dad just yet said Toby I think Zoe is getting hungry . Toby handed zoe over to Abby . Zoe was cooing as Abby pulled down her dress and began to breastfeed her. 

As she was feeding Zoe Abby look down and didn't see her baby suckling on her breasts instead was a crow pecking away at her nipples. Abby's white nightgown was soaked in blood. Meanwhile CJ was sleeping roughly in the barn tossing and turning when she awoke to a bang when she open her eyes Sam and Josh disappeared CJ panicked trying to find the siblings when as Jed came in.

"Where your brothers said Jed .

"I don't know said CJ 

" Claudine Jean said Jed you tell me where my boys before I ... Jed stop talking for a moment clenching his stomach .

Looking down and seeing the blood pouring out of him Jed look up and saw black Phillip who then proceeded to charge at Jed piercing him with Black Phillip's ginormous horns CJ scream as she watch Jed collapse to the ground . 

Black Phillip ran away as CJ just try assemble what just happened. But a powerful hand grab CJ by the hair CJ look up and saw Abby .


	9. Chapter 9

CJ look up and saw Abby "you bitch first you kill my boys now you killed my husband .

"It wasn't me you know I love father said CJ.

"You where always were a thorn to my side said Abby I knew you would one day destroy our family . 

"Please mother I love you I would never try to hurt .... But Abby charged at CJ with a knife she was hiding behind her back and try to stab CJ .

But CJ managed to fight back and pulled the knife away from her and stab Abby In the neck causing her to collapse on the ground falling on top of CJ.

CJ screamed for few moments before she calm down . She stop crying and pulled Abby away from her CJ didn't say anything she just walk into the house Went to her room and fell asleep for 2 hours . As she woke up CJ remember that black Philip who was sill in the barn . CJ left her room went to the barn in candle light and said "black Phillip I've been told you are the devil is this true . 

"Does thy speak my English tongue CJ got no reply and was about to walk away believing it was just one of Josh's and Sam's game when CJ heard a voice.

"Want does thy want said black Phillip.

"Want can you give me said CJ.

"Would thou like the taste of butter . "Would thou like to see the world.

"How can you give me these things said CJ .

"Sign here said black Phillip who give CJ a little leather book " I can't write said CJ Black Phillip who was no longer a goat but a handsome tall man said "I shell guide thy hand .


	10. Chapter 10

CJ signed her name "remove thy clothes said black Philip CJ did as she was told.

It wasn't long before CJ followed black Phillip into the woods CJ saw Ellie and Liz's bodies .

Than CJ saw three women who where also naked dancing near a Camp fire. CJ thought she recognised one of the women and soon realised it was the same blond hair who appear in cj's dream . CJ started Dancing with theny as she started to float off the ground CJ laughed as she began to levitate . 

The end.


End file.
